


Bite Me

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Magic, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multi, Vampire AU, asra's a mess, everyones a mess basically, julian's a mess, my mcs are a mess, rating will change when things get more heated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Isabel and Acacia have a few simple rules. Don't get caught, don't get attached, and think with your head, not with your heart. Welp, looks like they both screwed all those up!





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> much much love to @annamariestark for being my beta reader and idea bouncer. we bounce them back and forth like a glittery bouncy ball.

Fingers tap against the wood of the window sill, almost like on a piano.

"Stop moping."

Isabel huffs, turning her head and looks over at Acacia. The brunette was a few feet away, helping one of her ravens preen his feathers. Huginn always had trouble doing it himself, and Muninn was there helping too.

"I'm not moping."

"You pouting and looking outside with that look in your eyes. You're moping."

Another huff and the blonde stands up straight, walking over to the shop counter and moves behind it. Her fingers continue tapping on the wood and glass, only stopping when the door opens.

"Hello, sir!" Isabel chirps, putting a smile on her face. Only for it to fall into a scowl.

"What a lovely surprise, my dear lady." The scoundrel purrs, walking inside and shuts the door.

"I told you that you are never allowed in my shop again." What was his name? Calvin? Whatever it was, she didn't care.

She had met him at the Rowdy Raven a few weeks ago, then in her shop, and after he made a shelf fall and almost breaking the jars lining it she banned him from the shop. For that and the fact he was very creepy when he spoke to her.

"You were just being moody. Which is fine." He waves her off, not even noticing the seething brunette in the corner.

Isabel takes a deep breath through her nose, cursing when a fire her throat flares up. When did she last feed? When did Acacia? 'No one would miss him.' She tells herself, tilting her head and watches as Calvin approaches the counter and leans on it. No one would. He was just a sleazy man who sat in taverns and shamelessly flirted with anything pretty.

She flicks her eyes to Acacia, who was taking subtle steps towards them with a hunger in her eyes. Turning back to Calvin, she pushes more of her glamour and tilts her head. It made her look cute and innocent, according to Acacia.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave, sir." She whispers.

He just grins wider, leaning closer and tries to reach out to touch her arm. "Come on, love-"

A loud hiss rings out, and a cat suddenly jumps onto the counter and swats at his face. Ebony meows and spits clawing at anything close to her, such as his face and hands. This is when Acacia strikes. She tangles her fingers into Calvin's golden locks, jerking his head back to expose his throat. His feet are swiped from under him, and he falls roughly to his knees, which crack painfully.

His wide blue eyes stare up, Isabel suddenly appearing above him with Acacia.

"You should've left when you had the chance... not that you would've lived long enough to see the rest of the day. You have quite the bounty on you with our kind."

Before he could even scream, she covers his mouth and muffles the piercing yell that erupts from him as Acacia launches into his throat. Her fangs were ruthless, tearing into his flesh and sucking greedily at the blood gushing out.

Isabel catches Acacia trying to stop, and whispers. "You need it more than I do right now, Goldie."

The brunette makes a grumbling noise, but continues until nothing was left. Calvin's body slumps to the ground, pale and lifeless. Acacia straightens her back, wiping the corner of his lips with her thumb and licks it.

"Going out later, I'm guess?" She asks, as if she didn't just drain a man dry.

Isabel nods, leaning down to snag the man and carries him to the backroom. Someone would come by and get it later, that someone being a... acquaintance of Isabel's. Valdemar was their name, and they are a physician at the palace. She met them in the market late at night, what they were doing she still doesn't know.

They only took the bodies if she allowed them to study her and Acacia, fascinated by their kind and how they human they looked. Their hearts beat, eyes still pool with tears, blood still poured if injured- though it took a lot more effort to hurt them. They also liked to look at the bodies she supplied, testing different things on them.

As long as they kept what they did to themselves, Isabel was fine with them. Valdemar wasn't her only source though, many others would do it for the right price. Coins, potions, crystals, many things.

"You should get going then. The sun is almost gone."

Isabel turns after shutting the curtain, nodding her head. "I'm sending Ebony to get Valdemar." She says in reply, gliding across the shop and grabs her cloak that was hanging on a notch in the wood beam. Ebony trills, and when Isabel passes the counter, she briefly bends her knees and the cat jumps onto her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mhm. See ya, Acacia!"

~*~*~*~*~

Amber eyes narrow, locking onto the small group of drunk men. The alcohol always made the blood hotter and bitter, and they were easier to seduce. And she was desperate at this point. She had given Acacia most of the blood they would usually split, which was going on for a few weeks. But now she couldn't wait any longer. Her gut twists with hunger.

Isabel goes to stand, having picked a target, when a flash of red and white catches her attention, her eyes snapping to a booth across the room.

She freezes.

A man, lanky and tall, with auburn red hair and a pale complexion laughs louder with a few other patrons, his cheeks flushed pink and eyes squeezed shut. The drunk man disappears, and this giggling fool now floods her mind. She wonders what he would taste like. Bitter like the rest? Sweet like the young women who crossed her path? Tangy and spicy?

She nearly trembles as she watches him, his hands flying around as he talks, gray eyes sparkling in the candlelight. And while she didn't play much with her food, she would occasionally let them get her off and then drain them, and the image of this man with his long, deft fingers- it sent shivers to the base of her spine.

As if feeling her stare, his head turns and he locks eyes with her- and he smirks deviously. He excuses himself from the still giggling drunks, and begins to walk in her direction. Seems she caught his attention without using her glamour. He leans against her table, and his scent fills her nose. Spice, like cinnamon, and something like the ocean breeze fills her nose.

"Strange to see such a beautiful woman sitting all alone."

_His voice_. Husky and deep, caressing her ears. If it wasn't for the genuine flush on his cheeks and the loud, strong beat in his chest, she could've confused him for one of her kind.

"I'm not alone now, am I?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

Isabel then gestures to the booth seat across from her, and he slides in smoothly, holding a hand under his chin and subtly looks her over. The streaks of purple and blue in her blonde curls, the freckles on her face, the red in her amber eyes-

"Cat got your tongue?"

He sputters, face bright red. "S-sorry, uh, I was just-"

Oh, he would do _wonderfully_.

"It's fine. I have that affect on people."

Ever so slowly, she pushes her glamour and holds back a satisfied grin when a dazed look appears in his eyes. Isabel reaches out, tracing her fingers over his jaw and laughs softly when he shivers. His head dips and falls, nudging more into her palm with a faint whimper. Her heart flutters. How cute, he was like a little puppy...

She leans forward and into his ear, making sure that her breath hits the red skin.

"Would you like to see what else I do?" She purrs, slowly pulling away as her fingers curl around his wrist and she stands up, pulling on his arm.

He gives a dopey grin, almost stumbling after her as the blonde leads him out into the back alley, behind the Rowdy Raven. She suddenly whips him around, slamming his back into the wall and tugs on the front of his shirt to bring him down to her face.

"What's your name, puppy?" She coos, tenderly stroking his chin with her other hand.

His adams apple bobs as he swallows, almost panting, and he answers. "J-Julian."

"Hm... _Julian~_" She brushes her lips over his jaw, trailing to his neck and laid a soft kiss.

His hands attach to her waist, balling up her skirt and cloak. "A-and you're... you're name is?" He stammers out, choking back a whine when she nips lightly at his collarbone.

"Isabel, puppy. I'm Isabel."

Her teeth, no fangs in sight, latch onto his skin gently and she has to push him back against the wall more when he keens and jolts in her grip, tilting his head back so it collides with the bricks. Her arm sneaks under his, curling around his back to tangle into his shirt to expose more of his shoulder.

"_Yesss_..." He hisses, a hand going to the back of her neck, holding her against his throat.

She bites another spot, loving the sight of him with the red crescent marks on his pale skin.

"Bite me... harder... please... _please_, darling..." He begs, panting faster.

"You beg so nicely, baby boy." She pulls back to stare him in the eye, no longer hiding the dark smirk on her face.

But he doesn't seem to notice it. Tears were in his gray eyes, making her coo and shush him softly. "Isabel, _**please**_." He pleads, bowing his head to press it against hers.

"Please what?" She asks, tilting her head and brushing her lips over his.

They tremble and he holds back from just snapping forward.

"I-I wan't more. Please, touch me _**more.**_"

Her head jerks up and locks their lips together, close to growling when Julian eagerly presses back. Her teeth catch his bottom lip, pulling on it as she moves away. The noises pouring from Julian's throat make her preen and purr, the hunger in her belly curling and becoming worse.

"You want me to bite you, Julian?"

He sobs, head nodding up and down rapidly. Isabel's eyes flash as her lips curl into a smirk and her fangs drop, letting him see them for a brief moment before she snaps forward. They sink into his flesh, like slicing through butter. Julian yells out, bucking against her but she doesn't budge. Her strength locks him in place.

A loud moan bubbles in her throat, the spicy tang hitting her tongue making her damn near tremble.

"I-Isabel..."

Her eyes peek open, nails digging into his back and mouth clamping down more. Does he like it? It's not uncommon for one of her prey to like the pain, but to this extreme is something she's never seen. Isabel slowly pulls away from his neck, licking her lips and ran her tongue over the smeared mess she left on his skin.

Julian moaned as she did, his head slumping forward to fall onto her shoulder and his hands slowly unclench from her waist.

"You taste so good, Julian..." She whispers, staring into his eye and slides her hands from his back, stopping them as they land on his stomach. "I think... I should be going."

He whines in confusion, his face almost pleading.

"Don't worry, puppy. You'll see me again. You taste too good for me to leave you alone."

Isabel presses another kiss to his quivering lips, then a few more, before she escapes his arms completely and disappears in a flourish of a her purple skirt and black cloak. Leaving Julian a whimpering mess in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *slaps neck* come and get yalls juice  
crack open a cold one with the cold ones
> 
> ok i hate myself now for saying those
> 
> side note: Goldie is one of the nicknames Isabel uses for Acacia. others are Marigold or Mari


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julian likes to please, and enter asra, stage left

  
Just as Julian rounds the corner of the alley, the same one he met Isabel, he sees two hooded figures already there. Before he could even think of backing away, the one in the black hood darts forward and snatches his wrist, pulling him into the cool gloom.

"I knew you'd come back."

His shoulders relax, a sigh coming out in a whoosh at their voice.

"Isabel,"

She looks up at him, showing her grinning face while using her free hand to remove her hood.

"Hello, Jules." She purrs, and to his surprise, an actual _purr_ begins in her chest.

A smooth voice breaks through to them, and they turn to the other hooded figure. "Is this your puppy, Peach? He's very cute."

Their hood is slipped off, showing coco brown hair, warm tan skin and bright green eyes. She was a vampire too. She had to be.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?"

Isabel strokes Julian's cheek, petting him like a loved pet. He hums and nuzzles into her palm, pressing his lips to her cool skin.

"Julian, love,"

He shivers, eye opening and looking down at her.

"We're both very hungry, but I don't want to put too much stress on your body-"

"It's fine. Please, you need to feed." He says, taking her hand in both of his and holds it tightly.

Isabel smiles softly, looping the hand not in his looping around the back of his neck and pulls him down to lightly kiss his lips, clicking her tongue when he tries to pull her in for more.

"Later, love. Later."

She slowly maneuvers him so he was sitting on one of the crates, parting his legs so she could stand between them. He hears her friend step up behind him, and jumps when he feels her fingers on his pulse. He can't turn to move because of her hand on his throat. Isabel lifts the hand she held and pulls off his glove, nuzzling her cheek into his palm and kisses his wrist. His fingers twitch, curling into the small curls by her ear.

"Do be careful with this one, Acacia. I like him and want to keep him for a while."

Julian shivers, but waits patiently as the two girls get comfortable and both sink their fangs in simultaneously. The noise that came out of his mouth was almost shameless, but he bites his lip to muffle to rest. Two very attractive vampires were using him to satisfy themselves, being so careful. The pain was like nothing he's ever experienced, and he could feel the strain in his muscles.

Isabel pulls away from some reason and- kneels down?!

"Wh-what are yo-" Julian's voice breaks before he could finish.

She shushes him, tracing a nail over where he knew his femoral artery was. Her finger flicks, and the fabric of his trousers tear and expose the pale skin of his thigh. She wasn't... was she? He doesn't have time to react when she suddenly bites down right above the femoral artery, looping an arm under his leg and the other pressing against his abdomen.

His head spins, his breathing became ragged, and he tried to keep from squirming and making the wounds worse. Suddenly, both girls freeze, pulling away from where they bit and whip around to face the mouth of the alley. Standing there was a magician Julian knew all too well, that fluffy white hair, wide violet eyes and warm golden brown skin unforgettable.

"Asra..." He mutters, startling when Isabel jerks up to stand, growling in her chest.

Asra's expression twits to irritation, eyes dark and mouth scowling. Isabel growled and hissed in annoyance, before whipping around and grabbing Acacia's wrist, pulling her out of the alley. Asra is on their heels in seconds, chasing them to the forest. They suddenly split, the blonde going left and the brunette darting right. Her steps were slower, so he went after her.

Acacia glances behind her, fear filling her chest as she sees him behind her. She whips around a corner, only to find herself blocked by a wall of a cliff. It raised high above her head, and she couldn't climb it before Asra caught her- His footsteps stop behind her and she spins on her heels, staring wide eyed at the magician.

The magic slinking out of his body both scared her and fascinated her. She and Isabel haven't done much magic since turning years ago, and the feeling of it curling around them almost makes her relax-

_NO! No, don't get distracted!_

Thinking fast, she pushes out her glamour. She presses back against the wall, curling in on herself and pressing her clasped hands over her breasts, eyes tearing up and whimpers pouring from her lips.

"D-don't hurt me-" She sobs, starting to feel more and more scared when he doesn't get the same dazed look someone under the effect of her glamour would get.

_Why wasn't it working?!_

He slowly steps closer, and Acacia tries to imprint herself into the rocks behind her to get away.

"Pl-please I-I didn't- it wasn't-"

The false blubbers were slowly becoming real, the tears pouring out like a waterfall, and sobs shook her body violently. She hasn't been this scared since that vampire cornered her and Isabel, resulting in their change.

_Would this be another end for her? Would Isabel be alright? What if she didn't-_

Something touches her bare foot, causing her to jump and snap her head down. At her feet was a snake, a pretty lavender color with dark purple markings and red eyes. It flicks its tongue at her, curling and tilting its head before turning to Asra. After a few seconds-

"I'm not going hurt you."

Her eyes go back up to Asra. She blinks, suddenly realizing what he said.

"W-what?"

She takes another moment to repeat what he said in her head. His voice was pleasing to listen to, soft and airy, almost intimate...

"I'm not going to hurt you." He repeats, taking another step closer.

Acacia doesn't flinch this time, and slowly begins to uncurl from herself.

"How do you know Julian?"

"I don't, my... friend does. We weren't even expecting him to be there."

Asra crosses his arms. "What you were doing to Julian?"

She almost snorts at the question.

"He wanted to feed both of us... and even if I wanted to kill him, someone would rip me to shreds."

It was a stretch, but Isabel would definitely do some damage. She leans back against the rocks, hands clasped in front of her. The snake at her feet begins to try and climb up her leg, so she quickly leans down to offer it her arm instead.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" She coos as she brings it to her face, smiling when its tongue flicks her on the nose.

"That's Faust, she's my familiar."

Acacia nods, holding still while Faust moves around her shoulders.

"And what about you?"

Her bright green eyes lock with violet, and she is giddy to find that his warm golden brown cheeks were tinted red.

"Asra. My name is Asra."

"Well, _Asra_," The name rolls off her tongue fluidly, and she catches him shiver ever so slightly. "I am Acacia. I'm... sorry you saw all that, but do know that Julian was fully willing. Neither me nor Isabel compelled him to do anything."

He searches her face and aura for a lie, even glances at Faust, before his face relaxes.

"I believe you. And I'm sorry for chasing you."

The wind blows through, carrying his scent to the vampire. And it... didn't make her hungry? The ache in her gut and the burning in her throat was absent. It was herbal, like lavender and herbal tea, as well as the fizzy tingling in her nose that came from his magic. While it didn't make her hungry for his blood, it still made a warmth pool in her abdomen and her heart to stutter.

"I-I should get going. Isabel is probably wondering where I am."

Acacia looks at the snake around her shoulders, and then takes careful steps towards Asra with her hands pressed tightly to her sides. When she was close enough, Asra reaches out and they both shiver when he touches her shoulder. Faust easily slips from Acacia's shoulders to Asra's, but neither pull away after. Asra's hand was hot against her skin, making her gasp and bite back a whine. This was bad. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Will I see you again?"

Her eyes widen, breath catching. Her heart screamed _yes, yes, come back to me,_ while her mind supplied her with the many reasons he shouldn't. She could loose control, he would turn on her and kill her, it was dangerous for him to- '_I hope you never have to use this spell, but if the need comes, use it._' Magic used to be her and Isabel's life, now they used it less and less.

Acacia takes a shuddering breath, eyes watering, and she lifts her hand to his head.

"No."

Her fingers make contact with his temple as he looks surprised, the memory spell shooting into his head and covering the memory of even seeing her to begin with. Would he remember her name? _Most likely._ Her face? _No_. Her eyes go to Faust, who was oblivious.

"We're gonna play a game, alright? Hide and Seek. You never saw me here, alright?"

Faust bobs her head. With Asra still dazed, Acacia pulls up her hood and flees the clearing, tears streaming down her face and a soft sob echoed in the near silent forest. When the magician wakes up from his trance, he shakes his head and presses his palm to his forehead, wincing at the slight headache.

"Faust? What happened?"

'_Game!_' She chirps, nuzzling against his cheek.

He blinks in confusion, before shaking his head again and turns around. Walking back out of the forest and passing by a brunette girl that seemed to had been crying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)
> 
> side note: Acacia's nickname for Isabel is Peach


End file.
